New York City
New York City is the most populous city in the United States, and the center of the New York metropolitan area, which is among the most populous urban areas in the world. A leading global city, New York exerts a powerful influence over worldwide commerce, finance, culture, fashion and entertainment. Points of Interest ; Empire State Building: The Empire State Building is a 102-story landmark Art Deco skyscraper in New York City at the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th Street. Its name is derived from the nickname for the state of New York, The Empire State. It stood as the world's tallest building for more than forty years, from its completion in 1931 until construction of the World Trade Center's North Tower was completed in 1972. In 1933, the Empire State Building earned the attention of a giant ape known as Kong, who likened the building to the mountain peaks of his native African island. Kong took a captive, Ann Darrow, and scaled the Empire State Building, only to be shot down by fighter planes. King Kong (1933) ; Hotel Dolphin: The Hotel Dolphin is a luxurious hotel located on 61st street in New York City. It has earned itself a rather bleak reputation over the past several decades, owing largely to rumors of Room 1408 being haunted. For more than sixty years, Room 1408 has allegedly been responsible for a string of bizarre, inexplicable occurrences including forty-two deaths, twelve of which were suicides and at least thirty "natural" deaths. 1408 (2007) Films that take place in * 1408 * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * King Kong (1933) * King Kong (1976) * King Kong (2005) * The Last Man on Earth Characters from * Ann Darrow * Bob Farrell (originally) * Carl Denham * Emma * Gerald Olin * Julie Farrell (originally) People who were born in * Adam Arkin * Al Feldstein * Al Lewis * Alan Arkin * Ari Lehman * Beau Starr * Bronson Pinchot * Carmine Giovinazzo * Catherine Dyer * Charles B. Bloch * Daniel C. Pearl * Deon Richmond * Denise Nickerson * Elmer Bernstein * Fred Gwynne * Fred Katz * Frederic I. Rinaldo * George Waggner * Griffin Dunne * Harold Perrineau, Jr. * Irwin Keyes * Irwin Yablans * J. Carrol Naish * Jacques R. Marquette * Jeffrey Kramer * Jessica Tuck * Joe Connelly * John Carradine * John H. Tobin * John Karlen * Joseph Mangine * Joss Whedon * Larry Hankin * Keenan Wynn * Ken Lerner * Kevin Dobson * Kim Delgado * Kin Shriner * Kristina Klebe * Larry Cohen * Len Lesser * Lewis Teague * Mary Rocco * Mary Woronov * Michael Lynne * Michael Fairman * Nana Visitor * Paul Bartel * Paul Horn * Robert Arthur * Robin Riker * Richard Donner * Rick Rosenthal * Rosario Dawson * Samuel M. Sherman * Sarah Michelle Gellar * Sean S. Cunningham * Sidney Salkow * Sigourney Weaver * Stan Lee * Stanley Kubrick * Tracy Griffith * Wesley Strick * William Castle * William Forsythe * William M. Gaines People who died in * Al Lewis * Alfred Hinckley * Gordon Russell * Joseph Julian * Paul Bartel * Peter Boyle * Ron Sproat * Sally Anne Golden * Walt Gorney * William M. Gaines External Links * at Wikipedia * New York City Official Website * New York City at NYCGO.com References ---- Category:Cities Category:New York Category:Friday the 13th locations